


Wedding of the Century

by Lilluv



Series: Twilight Stories [1]
Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Here comes the wedding of the century! Jacob and Renesmee are engaged to be married! BUT... when do things ever go right with the Cullens?





	1. Chapter 1

Nessie’s POV

“Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the supreme honor of marrying me?” Jacob said to me as he got down on one knee.

“Yes! Yes yes yes yesyesyesyesYESYESYES!!!!” I screamed as he put the ring on my finger and got up to kiss me.

So, I realize this all probably makes no sense without context, so let me fill you in. My name is Renesmee Cullen (Soon to be Renesmee Black) and I’m a half-vampire, half-human. I was born to Edward and Bella Cullen eight and a half years ago. My kind grows much faster than the average human for the first seven years of our lives, and then we simply stop. As soon as Jacob saw me for the first time as a baby, he knew that I was going to be his forever. You see, he’s a werewolf, and he imprinted on me, which means we’re destined to be together.

“Oh, my god.” I said to Jacob, turning away from him. “My Dad is going to kill you. Like, literally, KILL you.” I told him.

“Relax,” He said to me as he walked over and ran his warm, werewolf hands up and down my arms. “He knew this was going to happen someday. From day one, everyone knew. It’ll be ok, honey.”

“If you say so.” I said.

“Come on. Let’s go face the wrath of the bloodsuckers.” He laughed as he grabbed my hand and led me away.

XXX

Jacob thought it would be fun to pick me up and run me over to my family’s house, even though he knew I was a faster runner than him when he was in his human form.

Before we got into range of my dads mind reading, we decided that we would both sing songs in our heads to keep the engagement off of our minds. We wanted it to be a surprise to everyone. Though, Alice might have already known. Hopefully she didn’t blab it to the whole family if she did see it.

“Hello?” I called as we walked into the house, though I know everyone could probably hear us walking and smell Jake. Honestly, I don’t know why everyone thinks he smells. I love how Jake smells. It smells like home.

“Upstairs!” Grandpa Carlisle calls

I whack Jake in the arm to make him put me down. It would probably look weird if he carried me upstairs in front of my entire family. I decided to hide my left hand behind my back so no one would see my ring.

We ran up the stairs, me beating him by a millisecond. I looked up to see everyone but my mom and dad in the room.

“Where are my mom and dad?” I asked.

“I’m sure you can figure it out if you listen...” said Aunt Rose said.

I reached out with my vampire hearing, and by the look on Jake’s face, so did he. And also judging by the look on his face, he heard it on the same time as I did.

“Eww!!” I said, “Why would you make me listen to that? That’s so gross!”

“Yeah,” Jake said, “I totally want to think of Edward and Bella that way.”

“Your welcome.” Aunt Rose said, smirking.

“Anyway...” I started, “can someone go get them, we have something we want to tell everyone, and there’s no way I’m going over there.”

Everyone started to look at each other with a look saying not me. Finally, Grandma Esme said, “Fine. If no one else is going to volunteer, I’ll go.”

Grandma Esme ran out at vampire speed, coming back only a few seconds later, with my disheveled parents.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Jake said as he went over to hug my mom.

“So...” I said, still hiding my hand behind my back, “Jake and I have an announcement.”

Alice smiled excitedly, and I knew then she knew. I made a face at her, telling her to keep her mouth shut.

“So, what is it?” Grandma Esme asked.

“Well...” Jake started, and suddenly I couldn’t help myself.

“We’re getting married!” I said as I pulled my hand out from behind my back.

“Well it’s about damn time!” Uncle Emmett said, and everyone started laughing and come over to hug me and Jake. Everyone still makes faces when they hug him, no matter how long he’s been around. Same with Jake.

But, instead of hugging us, my dad just walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake’s POV

Bella went to go after Edward.

“I’ll be right back.” I tapped Ness on the shoulder and said.

“Ok” she wispered.

I went into the stairwell and looked out the window. I saw Edward and Bella talking outside. I went down the stairs so I could listen to what they were talking about.

“We knew this was going to happen from the day she was born, Edward. I don’t understand why your having such a problem with it now.” Bella said to Edward.

“I just can’t understand why he needs to marry her now. She’s only nine years old!” Edward said, raining his voice.

“From what I recall, you were pressuring Bella to marry you after you’d only been together for a year, AND after you ran away and broke her heart.” I started as I walked out the door. “You left her alone. You broke her, and I was the only one here to pick up the prices!” I shouted.

“That was different and you know it.” Edward shouted. “I was trying to protect her!”

“So it all comes back to this?” Nessie shouted, surprising everyone with her presence. “You haven’t fought since I was born! Can we please not start now? Please?” She said, starting to cry.

“Ness...” I said, walking over to her.

“Leave me alone.” She cried, and ran back into the house.

Everyone else had walked out and seen the whole thing.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Bella said, walking into the house.

“No, I’ll go.” Esme said, putting her hand on Bella’s shoulder. “She might be mad at you.”

“Ok...” Bella said reluctantly.

XXX

Nessie’s POV

I ran up to my room at vampire speed and closed and locked the door. I just wanted to be alone.

About a minute later, I heard a soft knock on the door.

“Go away.” I said.

“Hey.” Grandma Esme said a she walked in. “What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just want them to get along!” I sobbed, breaking down again. “There’s always been this mutual hate between Jake and my dad, and it’s killing me! They try to hide it, but it’s always there. I can feel it. And I feel like I caused it!”

“Oh honey,” she started, “their hate started long before you were born. It mostly started with your mother, actually. Jacob and your father never really liked each other to begin with, but when we left Forks a few years ago, Jake and your mom started to become really good friends. It probably would’ve become something more if we didn’t come back when we did. After that, your mom realized she had feelings for both Jake and your dad, but she loved your dad more. When your mom got pregnant with you, Jake was angry. Really angry. At your dad, mostly. He was mad at him for putting this thing in her. We didn’t know what you were back then. Anyway, when you were born, he didn’t want anything to do with you, he didn’t even want to touch you. But, when he imprinted, he loved you more than any of us, and that really brought us all together. Look, sweetie, the point is, you really ended the fighting more than you caused it. Even though they still fight, they’re bonded together forever by their love for you.”

As I listened to Grandma Esme tell me this story, I couldn’t help but wonder - I wasn’t the cause of all this?

There was another knock at the door. I got up and opened to to find Jake on the other side.

“I’m not sure if you want to see me right now.” He said, “but I’m here if you want me.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Grandma Esme said.

“Thank you.” I said, turning to her.

“Of corse.” She said. “Any time.”

As Grandma Esme walked out, I turned to Jake and said, “I always want you here. I’m so sorry I pushed you away.” Then I kissed him. Hard. We probably would have ended up doing it right there and then if my parents didn’t walk in when they did.

“Are we interrupting something?” My mom smirked.

“Uh...” I said.

“I just wanted to come and apologize, Ness.” My dad said. “I love you and I only want what’s best for you.”

“Thank you, Dad.” I said.

And then, of corse, Aunt Alice walked in, with about a million bride magazines, and said, “Who’s ready to plan a wedding?”


	3. Chapter 3

Jake’s POV

“Ok,” Alice said, “now that we’ve made a decision on the invitation design, now we need to talk about...”

I couldn’t help but tune her out. Alice has had Ness and I chained to this table for the past thirty six hours. I’ve barely had time to go to the bathroom, let alone eat.

“Hey, honey,” Jasper walks in and says, “Rose, Emmett, the newlyweds and I are going hunting. You should come.”

Ah, yes, the newlyweds. We call Bella and Edward that because, even though they’ve been married for like nine years, that doesn't stop them from doing it ALL. THE. TIME.

“I’m ok.” Alice turned to Jazz and said.

“Honey, you haven’t hunted in a week and a half. I don’t know how you can stand to be around these two for so long without jumping them.” He said

“Well, fluffbutt over here, for one thing, reeks.” She said, matter of factly.

“Hey!” I said, “I know you think I smell, but your not much better.”

“ANYWAY,” she said, but not until she made a face at me, “I need to help them plan this.”

“It’ll still be here when you get back, and, besides, if you come...” he said then got really close to her and wispered in her ear. She giggled.

“Eww!” Nessie said. “I can hear you ya know!”

“Oh, don’t act like Jake doesn't do that to you.” Alice smirked.

“Ugh.” Ness said and got up and walked away from the table.

“Alright,” Alice said, serious again. “Ill be gone for 24 hours. I want you back in this house before I am, ok?”

“Fine...” Ness said.

“Do you wanna come with us, Ness?” Jasper asked

“No, I’m good.” She said, “Jake and I’ll just go out and get something to eat.”

“Suit yourself.” He said.

“Hey,” Carlisle said to Jazz, coming into the room with Esme, “Do you mind if we tag along?”

“Sure, why not.” He said.

“Looks like you’ll have the house to yourselves.” Alice said, suggestively.

“Thanks, Aunt Alice.” Ness said, rolling her eyes.

“We’ll be back tomorrow.” Jazz said, dragging Alice away.

“Ok,” I turned to Ness and said as soon as they were out the door. “What do you wanna do?”

“How about,” she said, walking over to me. “We order some pizza, and then see where the night leads us.”

“I like that idea.” I said.

XXX

Nessie’s POV

We ended up ordering three pizzas since Jake hadn’t eaten in ‘forever’, apparently.

“Slow down!” I giggled, waching Jake inhale his 8th slice of pizza. “Your going to get a stomach ache!”

“I haven’t eaten since yesterday!” He said. “Alice has kept me chained to that table for the last thirty six hours! I swear she forgets that I have basic human functions, unlike you freaks.”

“Freaks, huh?” I smiled, kissing him.

He laid me down on the couch and we spent the next uncountable amount of hours there doing it.

“Oh, that was so great.” I said, when we finally stopped.

“I’m so exhausted.” Jake said

“Me too.” I replied.

“Do you want to stay here, or go up to our room?” He asked.

“Will you carry me upstairs?” I asked him.

“Sure.” He laughed, picking me up.

He walked into our room and put me on the bed. When I turned six, I moved back to the big house to give mom and dad some privacy. I couldn’t listen to them do it every night anymore. Anyway, I took dads room and turned it into my room. I love the view.

Jake layed down next to me and fell asleep within two seconds of hitting the bed. Then I fell asleep, too.

XXX

“NESS! JAKE! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!” I woke with a start as Aunt Alice screamed up the stairs.

I woke Jake up and got dressed and went downstairs.

“There’s no need to yell, you know.” I said.

“I know,” Aunt Alice says, “but it gets my point across better.”

“How was hunting?” Jake asked while coming down the stairs.

“We went up to the Canadian border and caught a few bears.” Uncle Emmett said.

“Yeah, you guys missed all the fun.” Uncle Jazz said.

“Oh, we had some fun of our own here.” I smirked, looking at Jake.

Suddenly, we heard a long howl come from outside, and Jake’s face went white.

“I should probably go see what’s going on.” Jake said nervously. He kissed me on the cheek and ran outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake’s POV

I ran outside and phased. As soon as I did I was overwhelmed with voices

 _We have to stop this!_ Embry growled.

 _We can’t let them attack us!_ Jared snarled.

 _They’re a threat that we need to destroy!_ Leah barked.

 _EVERYONE PIPE DOWN!_ Sam called after we all made it to the meeting place. We need to figure out what to do about this threat.

 _Wait, hold up._ I said. _What threat?_

 _You would know if you weren’t so busy screwing your vampire girlfriend._ Paul said.

 _Chill out, Paul._ Sam said.

 _Yeah, and she’s my fiancé, thank you very much._ I growled.

 _Congrats, man!_ Seth yipped.

 _Thanks._ I barked.

 _Anyway,_ Sam started again, _we’ve spotted a fairly large group of vampires coming down from the north._

 _Guys, relax,_ I barked, _it’s just the Denalis coming down to visit the Cullens. They’re their cousins._

 _Jake, it’s getting hard having all these vampires in the area coming in and out all the time._ Sam said. _It’s putting all of us on edge._

 _I know, I know, I’m sorry,_ I whimpered, _but this is just how it is. I have no way of stopping it._

 _Talk to them._ Sam commanded. _Just try and reason with them._

 _I can try._ I barked, running back towards the house.

XXX

“Hello?” I asked, walking in the house.

“Don’t come updstairs!” Alice shrieked, running around. “Go hide, Ness. And take that off!” She wispered to Nessie.

After it seemed like an eternity of Alice running around like a crazy person, she finally said, “You can come up now!”

I walked up the stairs to see wedding planning centeral. There were bride magazines and fabric swatches and cake samples and everything you could imagine needing for a wedding in that room.

“Uh...” I said, taking in everything in the room, “Alice, have you seen Carlisle? I need to talk to him.”  
“Um, I think he’s in his study.” She said.

“Thanks.” I said, walking down the hall.

When I got to the study, I didn’t even have a chance to knock before Carlisle said “Come in.”

“Hello, Jacob. How are things with the pack?”

“That’s what I came to talk to you about, Carlisle.” I stuttered. “Umm... they’re starting to get... ‘on edge’ from all the vampires that are coming and going lately.”

“Ah, I see.” Carlisle said. “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll make some calls, try and keep the amount of people passing through to a minimum. Thank you for talking to me about it.”

“S-sure” I stammered, walking out.

“Is it safe?” I called before I walked into the living room. I had no desire to be yelled at by Alice.

“Yep!” Alice chirped.

I walked in and saw Ness sitting on the couch, trying cake samples.

“Just in time.” Alice said, guiding me to the couch. “Sit. Pick out a cake.” She wrinkled her nose when she said cake.

“How can you not like cake?” I asked Alice. “It’s literally the best thing ever.”

“How would you feel if when you ate, food went down into your stomach, sat there like a lead weight, then you had to throw it back up later?” She mused.

“Ok that does sound pretty gross.” I said.

“Honey, try this one.” Ness said while shoving a plastic fork full of cake in my mouth, probably more to shut me up than to actually have me try the cake.

“Do you like it?” She asked while Alice picked up a pen.

“It’s ok.” I said flatly.

“You’ve got to give us more than that, Jake!” Alice said. “These are big decisions here!”

“Aunt Alice, Jake and I are going to take a break.” Ness said matter-of-factly. “We’ll be back in a few hours. Why don’t you go hang out with Uncle Jazz.”

“Fine.” Alice said. “But your not getting out of this.” She said, pointing to me.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know.” I said, rolling my eyes.

After Alice stalked up the stairs to her room, Ness turned to me, clearly excited.

“Come on!” She said, dragging me off the couch.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“You’ll see.” She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake’s POV

Ness practically dragged me to the garage and into the car. She was so excited. It was so cute.

“Do you want me to phase and we can run there? It’ll be faster.” I suggested.

“No,” Ness said, getting in the car at vampire speed. “I want it to be a surprise!”

She drove to the highway, and put on the radio.

“Can I at least get a hint?” I asked.

“No!” She exclaimed.

“Fine.” I said, fake-mad. “Will you at least tell me why we’re going?”

“Our cousins from Denali are going to be here soon, and I know they don’t like you very much, so we’re giving them some space. Besides,” she continued, “we need some alone time.”

“I’m down for that.” I said, and she giggled.

She turned off the highway at the Port Angeles exit and went down the main road, turning into a hotel parking lot.

“This is my surprise?” I asked.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“I love it.” I said, kissing her. “But not as much as I love you.”

“Aww. So romantic.” She joked.

XXX

Nessie’s POV

Once we got into the room, we wasted no time. As soon as the door clicked shut, we started kissing with a hunger that only the other could fulfill. Jake and I layed down on the bed and went at it for hours.

Once we finally decided to take a break, Jake breathed “Wow.”

“‘Wow?’ All that and all you can think to say is ‘wow?’” I giggled.

“What can I say, I’m a man of few words.” Jake stated, and I laughed.

“Wanna order room service?” I asked, picking up a menu. “I’m thirsty.”

“I don’t think they have animal blood on the menu.” Jake laughed.

“You know what I mean.” I said to Jake, punching him in the arm. “The rest of my family doesn’t eat, and they make fun of me when I say I’m hungry.”

“Ok, fine.” Jake says, taking the menu out of my hands. “I’ll have 3 plates of the honey buffalo wings.”

“Babe, your appetite scares me sometimes.” I said as I dialed room service.

XXX

We sat on the couch and watched TV while we ate.

“Do you want dessert?” Jake asked.

“Dessert?” I asked. “You just ate 3 plates of wings, and you want dessert?”

“How about we just sit here instead.” Jake said, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

“I like that idea.” I smiled, leaning into him.

“So,” He said, “Are you excited for the wedding?”

“Being married to you,” I started “or Alice’s monstrosity that will be our wedding?”

“Being married to me.” He smiled.

“Yes” I replied, kissing his chest. “But the acual wedding...”

“Well, if it’s anything like your parents wedding, it’ll be like a military operation.” Jake stated, rolling his eyes.

“At least we get free reign on the cake.” I laughed.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Jake replied.

Jake pulled me closer while he kissed the top of my head and massaged my shoulders. We watched TV in a comfortable silence until I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake’s POV

I could smell the Delani’s in the house as we were parking in the garage. They smell so different, yet so similar to the Cullens.

When Ness and I woke up the next morning at the hotel, we had breakfast in our room, then came home.

“Are you sure you wanna go in there?” Ness asked me before we got out of the car.

“I’m sure.” I said. “I know the Denalis don’t like me very much, but they’re just gonna have to deal, because we’re getting married.” I smiled as I leaned across the seat and kissed her.

“Ok.” She grinned as we got out of the car and walked to the house.

“We’re back!” Ness said as we walked into the house.

Tanya ran downstairs at vampire speed and hugged Ness.

“How have you been?” She asked, holding her out be the shoulders.

“I got engaged!” She said, holding out her left hand to show off her ring to Tanya, and Kate, Eleazar, and Carman, who had just walked in the room.

“Congratulations!” Kate, Eleazar, Carman, and Tanya all say collectively.

“So I see you’ve told them your big news.” Rose says as all the Cullens enter the room.

“Yep.” I say as I grab Nessie by the shoulders and pull her close. When I do, the Denalis grimace.

“Oh, come on guys, you have to get over this.” Ness said to them, staring them down. “We’re engaged, and, not to mention the Jake imprinted on me. Neither of us really had a conscious choice in this relationship.”

“The way your saying that makes our relationship sound fake.” I wisper to Ness even though I know everyone in the room can hear us.

“I’m getting there.” She wispered back.

“But we still love each other.” She stated to everyone, grabbing me hand and putting her head on my shoulder. “Neither of us care that this wasn’t a natural or normal love story. We’re getting married. And you just have to deal with that.” After she finished, I kissed the top of her head.

A very awkward silence fell over the entire room. The Denalis all exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to say.

“I didn’t like it very much first, either” Edward started. “Hell, I still don’t like it very much. I never thought I would have a daughter, let alone that she would marry a werewolf? I just couldn’t comprehend it. Just take some time and think about it. I know you’ll come around. If I did, I know you will, too.”

Edwards little speech seemed to do the trick, because everyone in the room relaxed a little bit after that. Either that, or Jasper was helping calm everyone down. I can never really tell which.

After a few moments of scilence, Edward said, “Tell them that.” It seemed to be directed at Tanya.

“Well,” she began, “it’s obvious that there’s nothing we can do about this, so I guess we should get on board.”

The other Denalis started nodding. Reluctantly nodding, but nodding. They seemed on board. Ish.

“So, what brings you guys down to Forks?” I asked.

“We came to talk to Carlisle about some passerbys we encountered up north. We weren’t quite sure what to make of them.” Tanya explained.

“Why don’t we talk about that in the study.” Carlisle suggested. Tanya nodded, and they both walked out.

“You two.” Alice said, pointing to me and Ness. “Dining room. Wedding planing. Now.” She commanded.

“God, will it ever stop?” I wispered to Ness.

“Not until after the wedding.” She replied.

XXX

Nessie’s POV

After deciding on a cake, Aunt Alice shooed Jake out of the room.

“You can’t see her in the dress before the wedding!” She had told him.

She ran up to her closet and came back down with two bags. One was white and long, and the other was black and short.

“What’s in the black bag?” I asked.

She unzipped the bag to reveal short, sexy, black lace lingerie.

“Aunt Alice!” I exclaimed. “What the hell is that for?”

“Your wedding night.” She said. “I sent one very similar to it with your mom on her and your dads honeymoon.”

“You just made it one hundred times worse.” I said. “You know it grosses me out to think about my parents that way.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “Try it on!”

I went into the bathroom and put it on. It wasn’t terrible, but it was very revealing. I covered myself up with my hands out of instinct.

“Aunt Alice, do I have to show you this?” I asked.

“Yes!” She said. “I need to see if I need to make any alterations.”

“Can you just come in here?” I asked her.

“Sure.” She said, opening the door. “Wow,” She said, looking me over, “you look very sexy. Jake’s gonna go crazy when you show him this.”

“Isn’t this a little much?” I asked.

“No, it’s just enough.” She replied. “Now, for the dress...”


	7. Chapter 7

Nessie’s POV

Aunt Alice did a few alterations on my wedding night surprise for Jake, and then a whole bunch to my dress. She had me stand in that dress for like 3 hours while she looked me over and put pins and marks on my dress where she needed to change things. She made the alterations within an hour. Vampire speed is helpful with stuff like that.

“Put it on!” She exclaimed, holding the newly altered dress up.

“This won’t take long, right? We have the bridesmaid dress appointment with Mom, Grandma Esme, and Aunt Rose in two hours.” I said.

“It shouldn’t be more than a half an hour.” She replied.

I went into the bathroom and put the dress. Aunt Alice really did a good job with it. She brought the neckline down from a U neck to a V neck, shortened it to a good length, added silk ruffles around my torso and chest, and a silver beaded belt. I almost gasped upon seeing myself in it. I walked back out into the dining room to show Aunt Alice.

“You look so good!” She exclaimed. “I only need to make a few more changes to the shoulders.” She said, grabbing a box of pins.

She made a few more adjustments and told me to take the dress of.

Once I had it off I asked, “Ready to go?”

“Yep.” She said, grabbing her purse.

“You ready?” Aunt Rose asked when we got to the door.

“Yup.” I replied, walking towards the garage.

XXX

Mom drove us to the Bridal shop and got there just in time. Mom, since she learned how to drive from Grandma Renée, still drives the way she drove as a human. Everyone else thinks it’s a drag, since she drives slow. Me, having learned from Dad, I drive like him, and everyone else in the family.

We walked into the brial shop, and were greeted with an overly perky assistant.

“How can I help you? Do you have a reservation?” She asked as soon as we walked in the door.

“Yes, Cullen.” Aunt Alice said, walking up to the desk.

“So two bridesmaids dresses and two mother dresses.” She recited after clicking a few buttons on the screen in front of her. “Are you the bride?” She asked Aunt Alice.

“No, the would be me.” I said, stepping forward.

“Wonderful.” She practically squealed after she saw me. “And the mothers?”

Mom and Grandma Esme waved.

“Ok, come with me.” The assistant said, leading us to a rack full of dresses and gowns.

“These are the bridesmaids dresses.” She stated, and waved us on. “And these are the mother dresses.” She gestured to another rack. “You girls start browsing, and someone will be around to help you shortly.” She recited.

“Thank you.” I said as she walked away.

Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice turned to the bridesmaids dresses as Mom and Grandma Esme turned to the mother dresses. They started to look through the racks.

XXX

Jake’s POV

The girls walked in after dress shopping with four clear bags. Two had light green dresses and the other two had dark green dresses.

“How did it go?” I asked.

“We got all the dresses we needed.” Ness said, walking over to and kissing me.

Alice, Rose, Esme, and Bella started having a conversation about dress alterations, initiated by Alice.

“If we sneak out now, we might get to spend some time without Planzilla.” I wispered to Ness.

We started non-suspiciously walking out of the room while the rest of the women

We had almost made it up the stairs when Alice finally noticed us and said, “You two. You’re off the hook for today while I do these dresses. But tomorrow, I want you down in the dining room bright and early to do invitations.”

“Yes, General.” I said, saluting. Alice rolled her eyes.

Ness and I walked up to our room and both collapsed on the bed laughing.

“General?” Ness said, finally able to speak. “Aunt Alice is going to kill you for that.”

“Whatever,” I said, still laughing. “It was worth it.”

“It totally was.” She said, rolling over on top of me and kissing me.

We did it on the bed, and then fell asleep on each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake’s POV

“Get up!” Alice yelled, shaking Ness and I awake. “We need to make the invitations!”

“Ugh.” I groaned.

“I was sleeping.” Ness moaned.

“I know.” Alice said.

“Ugh.” I groaned again.

“Look,” Ness started, “We’re naked, so you need to get out. At least while we get dressed.”

“Fine.” Alice said, walking out. “But I want you down in the dining room in 15 minutes!” She called.

“Alright, get up.” Ness said.

“Not you too.” I moaned.

“Do you really want to face the wrath of planzilla?” She asked.

“Not really.” I said, getting out of bed.

We got dressed and went down to the dining room to see cream colored card stock, black envelopes, and paint markers all over the table.

“We have to do fifty of these today.” Alice said. “Let’s get started!”

XXX

Ness and Alice made the invitations at vampire speed, so they ended up making a collective total of 45, when I only made 5 in the same time. Mine didn’t even look as good.

“They look fine, honey.” Ness told me after the fact.

“They look like crap.” I said. “Alice will probably redo them behind my back and then not mail the ones I made out.”

“That’s fine.” She replied. “We just have to remember that the wedding will be our day, not hers. Let her be a perfectionist if she wants. It’s still our wedding.” She said, kissing me.

She laid her head on my chest and hugged me. I hugged her back.

After we pulled apart, I said, “Wanna go for a run?”

XXX

Nessie’s POV

Jake phased and I sat on his back while he ran. We can’t really talk while he’s in wolf form, so we just kinda ran in a comfortable silence.

He ran us all the way to the end of the first near town and phased back. I handed him the bag of clothes he packed so he had something to wear after he was human again. Once he was dressed, he draped his arm over my shoulders and we started walking towards town.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked.

“Can we get pizza?” I replied.

“Sure.” He said.

We walked through town to the pizza place. We could really only ever eat out because the rest of my family doesn’t like the smell of food. It makes them gag.

We walked in and the smell of the greasy pizza was overwhelming.

“Are you going to eat two whole pizzas by yourself this time, Jake?” I joked.

“Maybe.” He smiled.

He ordered a large pizza with half pepperoni and half Hawaiian. I loved Hawaiian pizza. It was my favorite, and Jake knew it.

Jake led me back to a table in the corner and we sat down at a semi private table.

“So... two weeks until the wedding.” Jake started.

“Yep.” I said.

“There’s one thing we still haven’t planned.” Jake said.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Our honeymoon.” He replied, smiling.

“Where do you want to go?” I asked. “We could just go to Isle Esme like my parents did.”

“You really want to have our honeymoon in the same place your parents did?” Jake asked.

“Yeah, probably not.” I replied.

“There’s this small country down in centeral America.” Jake started. “It’s really cute, and it’s where Emily and Sam has their honeymoon. It’s called Belize.”

“I’ve heard of Belize.” I told him.

“Do you want to go there?” He asked.

“Sure.” I said.

“Now for the real question.” He said.

“What.” I replied.

“Do we ask Alice to plan it?” He asked.

“Oh my god.” I said, slapping his arm. “Your awful. Of course we do!”

Then we saw the waiter coming with the pizza. We both ate while we talked about our honeymoon plans.


	9. Chapter 9

Nessie’s POV

“Oh, good, your back.” Grandpa Carlisle said as we walked up into the living room after coming back from getting pizza.

“What’s up?” I asked, scanning the room. Everyone was standing around, waiting.

“We called a family meeting.” Grandma Esme said.

Jake went to sit down and I sat down next to him.

“So, what is this about?” Jake asked. Everyone had a somber look on their faces, as if they had bad news to share.

“Esme and I got to talking.” Grandpa Carlisle started, “and we’ve decided that after Jake and Nessie get back from their honeymoon, it’s time to move on.”

“Move on?” Jake asked. “What does that mean?”

“It means we move to a new place, start a new life.” Aunt Rose replied.

“Why?” Jake asked.

“We all look ten years younger than we’re supposed to be at this point, and people are starting to notice.” Dad explained.

“Well, Ness is staying here, right?” Jake asked.

“No, honey,” I almost laughed, “your coming with us.”

“Well, I can’t just pick up and leave.” He said.

“It’s always hardest the first time, Jake.” Grandma Esme said, sitting down next to Jake and putting a hand on his shoulder. “But it gets better.”

“It really is time.” Dad said. “Humans have been thinking about why we look the same as ten years ago. Some of the things they come up with is pretty hilarious, but still. It’s overdue.”

“Where are we going this time?” I asked.

“Somewhere in northern Canada. We’re not sure exactly where yet.” Grandpa Carlisle replied.

“We need to start packing.” Uncle Emmett said, and he and Aunt Rose walked out. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz walked out after them.

“We’re going to go start on the cottage.” Dad said, and he and mom went off.

“You two should pack while you have the chance.” Grandpa Carlisle said. “Alice has you guys on a pretty short leash.”

“Ok, we will.” I told him, and I pulled Jake up to our room.

Jake looked as if he was in shock.

“Jake,” I said, coming over to him. “We always knew this was coming. You and I are together, and that means your part of this family, too. If not for my upbringing, we probably would’ve on right after my mom was turned. You know that.”

“What about the pack?” He asked.

“If they really need you, you can come back here for a few days. You’ll still be able to hear them in northern Canada. But, honestly, they’re so big now, that they’ll probably be fine without you for most things.”

“Ok...” He said reluctantly.

“Come on, let’s pack before Planzilla tugs on our leashes again.” I said, grabbing some boxes.

XXX

“You two need to go get wedding bands.” Aunt Alice said when she hailed us back to plan centeral. “That’s the only thing you have left to do this week for the wedding.”

“Finally!” Jake said, pumping his arms in the air.

“Jake!” I exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

“What?” He said, “I’m so ready to be done planning this thing!”

“Well, anyway, you two have an appointment at the jewelers in Port Angeles in an hour.” She said. “Don’t be late!”

“Ok, ok.” I said, pulling Jake towards the garage.

We got in the car and drove to Port Angeles, singing along to the radio all the way there.

When we walked into the jewelry store, the clerk said, “How can I help you?”

“Hi,” I started, “we have an appointment to get wedding bands.”

“Name?” The clerk asked.

“Cullen.” I said.

“Ok, come with me.” She said, walking over to a different section in the store. “What are you looking for?”

“I want something that matches my engagement ring.” I said, showing her the simple gold ring with a small rose gold stone on my finger.

“And I would just like to browse for a little bit first.” Jake said.

“Ok.” She said to Jake. “Just look around for a little bit and let me know, and for you,” she said to me, “I think I have the perfect ring to match yours.”

She brought me over to another case with prettier rings than most of the other cases. She pulled a gold one out of it that was a gold band with small rose gold stones across the top. She put it on my finger.

“It’s perfect.” I smiled.

“I found one.” Jake said and led us over to a simple gold band.

“I love it.” I said, and showed him mine.

“It’s so beautiful.” He told me.

“We’ll take these two.” I said to the clerk.

She rung us up and we started to drive back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake’s POV

“Where do you want the arch?” Emmett said, picking up the arch.

“At the end of the aisle.” She replied.

“What aisle?” Rose asked.

“Are we seriously doing this again?” She said, walking away.

“I’m glad the wedding is tomorrow.” I said to Ness, “so we don’t have to deal with Planzilla anymore.”

“And we get two whole weeks to ourselves in Belize.” She replied, and I kissed the top of her head.

“Jake, Ness!” Alice called. “I know you're the bride and groom, but that doesn’t mean you're excused! Get over here and help set up chairs!”

We walked over and helped set up chairs and spent the rest of the morning having Alice order us around and setting up the backyard.

XXX

Nessie’s POV

“Ok, now that we’re done with the backyard,” Aunt Alice started, pointing at Mom, Aunt Rose, Grandma Esme, and Me, “I want all of you with me upstairs. Now.”

Aunt Alice led us all upstairs to her closet.

“I want all of you to put your dresses and jewelry on so I can do final alterations.” She commanded.

We all grabbed our dresses and put them on with our shoes and our jewelry.

“Wow.” Mom said, looking me over. “This is the first time I’ve seen you in your dress.” She looked like she was going to cry.

“Mom, don’t cry.” I said, hugging her.

“Oh, honey.” She said. “I can’t cry. I’m a vampire.”

“Oh, right.” I laughed. Everyone else laughed.

“Ok, Ness, you first.” Aunt Alice said, and I got up on the podium in the middle of the room.

She looked my over and put some pins and marks on my dress.

Then, she told me, “Ok, take that off and put your other thing on.”

“Oh, come on, Aunt Alice, not that. Not now.” I complained.

“Just put it on!” She said.

“Fine!” I said, grabbing the bag with my wedding night surprise and went to the bathroom to put it on.

When I came back out, I saw Aunt Rose taking her turn on the podium. And then there was a collection of stares and gasps.

“Jake’s going to love that, honey.” Aunt Rose said after the moment of shock died down.

“She looks sexy, doesn’t she?” Alice asked.

“She does.” Mom replied.

“Mom!” I exclaimed.

“Look, honey, we all had our wedding nights with our husbands.” Grandma Esme came over to me and said. “Now it’s your turn!” Everyone laughed.

“Alright, Rose, your all done.” Alice said. “Bella, your next.”

Mom got up on the podium, almost tripping on her dress.

“Bella, I have never seen a clumsy vampire before you.” Aunt Rose said.

“Well, you know me, not even perfect balance can keep me from stumbling from time to time.” She replied.

“So, Ness,” Aunt Rose said, “Are you excited to marry Jake?”

“Yes.” I replied timidly.

“Well, you’d better be.” Aunt Alice said, “after all the work that I’ve put into this wedding. Bella, your done. Don’t trip this time. Esme, your turn.”

Grandma Esme got up on the podium as Mom stepped down. Aunt Alice put her hand out to help Mom off the podium and she slapped it away.

“You're worse than Edward!” She exclaimed.

“You know you love me.” Aunt Alice singsonged.

“Whatever.” Mom said, stomping off to the bathroom to go change.

“Ness, get up here.” Aunt Alice commanded.

I got up on the podium and Aunt Alice started putting pins and marks on my outfit.

“I don’t know why you're making me do this.” I said to Alice. “It’s not like I’m going to be wearing it for very long.”

“Oh my god.” Aunt Rose said.

“Well, it’s true!” I exclaimed. “Jake and I don’t like to waste time.”

“Well, it sounds like your honeymoon will be the exact opposite of mine, honey.” Mom said. “Your dad barley touched me after the first night.”

“Well, he definitely got over that.” Aunt Rose said.

“Ok, Ness, you're done.” Aunt Alice said. “Rose, can you help me with my dress?”

“Sure.” She replied, and I went back to the bathroom to change.


	11. Chapter 11

Nessie’s POV

Aunt Alice sat me down in the chair in front of her vanity to do my makeup while Aunt Rose was doing my hair.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do her hair?” Mom asked.

“No offense, Bella, but I’ve seen you when you do your own hair and makeup.” Aunt Alice said.

“Yeah, Bella, leave it to the experts.” Aunt Rose said.

“Girls, no fighting today.” Grandma Esme said, walking into the room. “It’s Nessie’s special day.”

“Thank you, Grandma Esme.” I said to her.

“Your welcome, dear.” She said.

“Ok, your all done!” Aunt Alice said, Turing me to the mirror. I had dark eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, dark black mascara, a little bit of silvery pink blush (that Aunt Alice has to make specially for my skin tone) and dark red lipstick. My hair was half up, half down with curls.

“Thank you Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose. I look amazing.” I said.

“Go get your dress on!” Aunt Alice said. “The ceremony is going to start soon.”

I grabbed my dress bag and went into the bathroom. I put my dress on and looked at myself in the full length mirror.

“Wow.” I couldn’t help but say it. I looked myself over in the mirror and stared. There was a knock on the door.

“Honey?” Dad said through the door, “do you need help?”

“No, no, I’m coming.” I replied.

When I came out of the bathroom, dads breath caught in his throat.

“Oh, sweetie.” He said, hugging me. “You look so beautiful. Come on, it’s time for the ceremony.”

We walked downstairs and I saw everyone waiting in their seats. I grabbed onto Dads arm right before we walked down the aisle.

“Don’t let me fall, Dad.” I whispered.

“Never.” He said, and we started walking.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever. As soon as I saw Jake, all dressed up in his suit, the only thing that kept me from running up the aisle to him was my grip on Dads arm. When we finally got to the front, my dad placed my hand in Jake’s, kissed me on the cheek, and sat down next to Mom.

Once everyone was settled, the minister started. “Family and friends. Welcome to the wedding of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. You are all here to witness the union of these two people. They have chosen to write their own vows. Renesmee, your first.”

“My dear Jacob.” I started, “I will not promise to love you for every second of every day, because that’s just unrealistic and naive. We’re going to fight. It’s inevitable. But I will promise you this. I will love you, even when I hate you. I will never run. Because this is forever. I will love you forever, Jacob Black.”

“Your turn, Jacob.” The minister said.

“Renesmee, you are my world. You are my gravity. You are more special than all of us put together. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You are the most wonderful person in this crazy world we live in. You hold me together, and I will follow you anywhere for the rest of our lives. You are my life, and I will never ever say goodbye to you. I will love you for the rest of our lives.” Jake said as he looks into my eyes. I started to cry.

“The rings please?” The minister asked, and Uncle Emmett got up and handed him the rings.

He handed Jake my ring and he slid it on my finger. He handed me his and I slid it on his finger.

“I now pronounce you man and wife.” The minister said, “You may kiss the bride.”

When Jake grabbed my face and kissed me, the rest of the world fell away. I grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled him closer to me, and he put his arm around my waist and almost hugged me while we kissed. Only when the people sitting watching us started clapping did we pull away and smile.

We ran down the aisle and went to get ready for the reception.

XXX

Jake’s POV

We danced the night away at the reception and then they sent us off to the airport. I drove all the way there and we held hands the car ride and the whole flight. When we finally got to our house in Belize, Ness, without a word, went into the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing this tiny little black lacy see-through dress.

All I could get out of my mouse was, “Wow.”

“You like it?” She asked.

“I do.” I said, and I kissed her, running my hands everywhere.

“I love you, husband.” She said.

“I love you, too, wife.” I replied, and we spent the rest of the honeymoon in our rental house bedroom doing it in every way imaginable.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake’s POV

“How was your honeymoon?” Alice asked as we walked into the house.

“Well,” Ness said, exchanging a look with me. “We didn’t leave the house once the entire time we were there.”

“Ooh, fun.” Rose said, coming into the room and hugging Nessie. Everyone else walked in after them, and exchanged hugs with Ness, and Bella, Esme, and Alice with me. No matter how long I’m around, they’re never gonna get used to me.

“I hate to spring this on you two right as you walk in the door,” Carlisle said, “but we’re leaving for Canada tomorrow and you two need to finish packing so we can be ready to leave in the morning.”

“Of corse.” Ness said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along to our room.

“Do we need to pack everything?” I asked.

“No,” she started, “We pack things that we can’t get doubles of. For example, we do pack clothes and keepsakes, but we don’t pack furniture. We leave those here for when we come back. That probably won’t be for, like, 100 years, but still.”

We spent the rest of the afternoon packing up our room. For almost everything, I asked her if I should pack it or not. She seemed almost annoyed with me by the end of the whole ordeal.

When we were done, the only things left in the room that weren’t packed were all the furniture, some books and meaningless decorations, some clothes, and a few other small things we didn’t care to take with us. We covered everything we weren’t brining with white sheets or plastic wrap to protect them while we were gone.

We carried the boxes we were bringing downstairs to be shipped to our new home. We only had four, since there wasn’t much we needed.

“Is this it?” Jasper asked when we brought them down. “I’m loading all the boxes in the cars.”

“Yep.” I said. “That’s all of them. Do you need any help?”

“Sure.” He replied. “Grab those two.”

I picked up the two boxes and followed him to the garage.

“Put the boxes into the car that belongs to the box’s owner.” Jazz said when we got to the garage. “Since we don’t want to buy all new cars in all the places we go, we just drive to all the new places, since we never live outside the continent.”

“Cool.” I said. “How long will it take to get there?”

“Two days, give or take.” He replied.

“The way we drive,” Emmett said, walking in, “it’ll take less. Jasper just likes to overestimate.”

“Thanks, Emmett.” Jasper replied, punching him in the arm.

“So, How was your wedding night, Jake?” Emmett asked as we loaded the boxes.

“Oh my god.” I started, and they laughed. “She wore this sexy black lacy thing, and it made her look so hot.”

“Yep, that’s Alice’s doing.” Jasper replied. “You should see some of the things she’s worn before. I mean, damn.”

We kept talking and finished loading the boxes.

XXX

Ness and I drove in my Rabbit up to the new house the next day, with Esme with Carlisle in his car, Bella and Edward in his Volvo, Emmett and Rosalie in his Jeep, towing Rose’s convertible, and Jazz and Alice in her Porsche. In its entirety, the drive took 36 hours, and Ness and I had to keep switching so the other could sleep. Of corse the others got there 5 hours before us since they didn’t have to stop for food, rest, or bathroom breaks.

“How was your drive?” Bella asked us when we finally got up to the new house.

“Tiring.” Ness said, almost on the verge of collapse. She can’t really sleep in cars.

“Ok, well let’s get you guys unpacked.” Bella said, and grabbed a box. We walked into the house, and it was a huge, white, contemporary mansion with an open floor plan. She led us up to a room at the end of the second floor hallway and opened the door to an empty room.

“This is your room.” She said. “We’re going furniture shopping tomorrow.”

“Cool.” I said, putting the boxes down.

“Bella.” Edward called from down the hall.

“Coming!” She said. “I’ll leave you two to get settled in.” She continued, walking out.

I wrapped my arm around Ness’s shoulder and said, “Welcome home, wife.”

“Welcome home, husband.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this story to the end! I wrote this a long time ago to publish it on other platforms, but I’m so happy to bring it back here! I will have other stories coming out shortly, including the next and final work in this series!


End file.
